Marshall Bell
Marshall Bell (1942 - ) Film Deaths *''A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge ''(1985) [Coach Schneider]: Slashed to death by Robert Englund, who is possessing Mark Patton, after Robert uses his supernatural powers to tie him up in the school shower room. (Nudity alert: Rear) *''Twins ''(1988) [Webster]: Crushed to death and buried when a mass of chains falls on him after Danny DeVito triggers a mechanism holding them up, while Marshall is holding a gun on Danny and Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Total Recall ''(1990) [George/Koato]: Shot to death, along with his mutant conjoined twin, by Michael Ironside and Mel Johnson, Jr. *''The Vagrant (1992) ''[The Vagrant]: Shot by Derek Mark Locran, causing him to fall over the railing and onto a patch of cactus (getting stabbed in the eye by the needles in the process), his body is later seen being carried out on a stretcher by Bill Paxton. *''Payback ''(1995) [Tom 'Gully' Gullerman]: Killed by C. Thomas Howell. *''Starship Troopers ''(1997) [General Owen]: Crushed by a giant bug alien after Casper Van Dien shoots it down. *''Virus (1999)' [''J.W. Woods Jr.]: Dies when one of the bio-mechanicals punches a metal structure through his torso (after dragging him up into the air), that then throws him onto William Baldwin, Jamie Lee Curtis and the other remaining survivors (his body is later seen being dismembered to build another bio-mechanical as Donald Sutherland discovers him). *''Room 6 ''(2006) [Amy's Dad]: Dies when his daughter (Marissa N. Blanchard) disconnects his life-support (at his own insistence) in the hospital; shown in Christine Taylor's flashback to her childhood. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: And All Through the House (1989)'' [Husband]: Hit in the head with an axe by Mary Ellen Trainor, after first being hit on the head with a fireplace poker. *''Millennium: The Judge (1996)'' [The Judge]: Killed by John Hawkes, who then feeds his body to pigs. *''Deadwood: Sold Under Sin ''(2004) [Magistrate Claggett]: Throat slit by Titus Welliver in Ian McShane's office. Gallery Bell, Marshall Bell, Marshall Bell, Marshall Bell, Marshall Bell, Marshall Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:People who died in a Deadwood series Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Actors who died in Jack Sholder Movies Category:People murdered by Freddy Krueger Category:People murdered by Jesse Walsh Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Actors who died in Ivan Reitman Movies